Hinata's Halloween Dance
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: AU High School DAnce oneshot. Ino and Sakura are dressing Hinata up to get her crush to like her. Will it work or will she end up heart broken?


Well, I told you I would make a Halloween fic! So… let's see what I should do for this one…. Hmm….

_**Disclamer**__ AS you may have guessed, I do not own Naruto, sorry! Well, I don't know why I said sorry… _

Hinata held up the dress she was going to wear to the school's Halloween dance. _Well…. Ino did pick it out…._ Hinata shuddered. She sighed as she made her way into the bathroom and got changed, Ino and Sakura were going to be there any second. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. Right before her, there was a girl in black dress with a slit on each side of it at the legs, ending right before where her underwear is. The top of it showed enough of her breasts, but enough to leave you guessing. All over it were red embroidered sparkles, designing it nicely. Right then, Sakura and Ino came smashing through the door.

"Hinata-chan!!" they both yelled making Hinata wince.

"I call hair!!" Ino…well, called, leaving Sakura to happily do her make-up. Hinata sighed as she left them do her hair, unsure of whether she was going to regret this or not. It took about half-an-hour to an hour for them to finish her. Sakura was done first, Ino close in follow.

"Oh my God!! You look so hot!!" They both fantasized over their work of art. They pulled Hinata onto her feet and pushed her to the mirror. Hinata looked at herself. Ino did a lovely job with her hair. She curled her hair with a curling iron and pulled some hair back into a pony-tail-ish thing. Ino also put some of those sparkles in for your hair.

Sakura also did a beautiful job with the make-up. She didn't put too much, or too little. She put red eye shadow on her eyelids and a little curling up. There was red blush adorning her cheeks, making her look cute. Sakura put on the red lipstick beautifully. Hinata stared at her self. Well, she did have to admit she looked better than before. Hinata smiled and turned around.

"Thanks guys…" Hinata thanked them and gave them both a hug.

"No problem!" they both said then stared at each other.

"Stop copying me!!" they both screamed at each other, making Hinata sweat drop anime style.

"I'm not!" they screamed at each other, as they started to glare at each other. Hinata stepped between them.

"Guys, just stop please," Hinata sympathized. They nodded.

"Okay, now we gotta get you to the dance!" Sakura said excitedly. The two girl's pushed Hinata out the door and to Ino's blue VW Beetle.

"SHOT GUN!" Sakura screamed as Ino hopped into the drivers seat. Sakura opened the door and literally jumped into the seat as Hinata daintily went in. Ino stepped on the floret peddle and sped to the school. As soon as they got there, Ino and Sakura hurried out and drug Hinata out. They fixed her up quickly and pushed her inside. They pushed opens the doors, making a loud commotion as they pushed Hinata through. Everyone stared in awe at the girl who once wore baggy clothing now in a dress that hugged her curves nicely. The men started to blush or get a nose bleed and their female companions smacked them. One man, she noted, was staring at her, making her blush. As soon as Hinata looked at his face, she knew who it was. It was her high school sweet heart, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura and Ino hooked their arms through Hinata's and made their way to the punch bowl. After 15 minutes, Shikamaru came up and asked her to dance with him. Ino quickly nodded as she went off with him. Not too long later, Sasuke came up and asked Sakura, whim did the same thing as Ino. Hinata was left alone, sipping her punch.

"Uhm, hi Hinata-chan…" Hinata looked up to her crush who was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Do you… uh… wanna dance…?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I…. would love to.." Hinata smiled up at him. Naruto smiled back and gently took her hand in his and walked her to the floor. A few seconds after they stepped onto the floor, a slow song began. Naruto gulped and put an arm around her waist and held her hand in his. Hinata gripped onto his hand and wrapped an arm around his neck. They both smiled at each other as they slowly started dancing. Step by step, they gracefully moved across the floor, still looking into each other's eyes. Hinata smiled and rested her head against his chest, Naruto resting his head atop her head. Near when the song ended, Hinata looked into his eyes, ready to confess her feelings to him.

"Uhm…. Naruto-kun, I wanted to tell you this for awhile, but never got the courage. I-" Hinata got caught off by a pair of lips gently on her's. She was taken by surprise, but never-the-less, returned it. Naruto and Hinata pulled off and stared at each other.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto spoke into her ear, sending shiver down her spine. Hinata looked up at him, almost ready to cry tears of joy. Naruto then kissed her again, slithering his arms down to her hips, his hands resting on her butt. Hinata gasped, Naruto taking that advantage and slithered his tongue into her mouth. Hinata was taken by surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her tongue into his mouth also. The tongues tasted around each other's mouth, then they started to do a dance for dominance. They soon broke off, but when reality caught up with Hinata, she lost it and fainted in Naruto's arms.

"Oh Hinata-chan.." Naruto chuckled to himself.

Well, I think it was pretty good, no? I forgot to mention Ino and Sakura's outfits, so I'll put it here

_**Ino:**_ A blue spaghetti strap with white rhine stone on it with a short black mini-skirt. She was dressing up as a…. well, not quite sure actually

_**Sakura: **_ A light pink tank-top with blue and purple dots all over the place. Black shorts with some holes was her pants. Like with Ino, I don't know what she's dressed up as.


End file.
